Si tu savais
by Rosemary Bear
Summary: Si tu savais, tu comprendrais, mais je refuse que ton regard change. Merlin est amoureux d'Arthur. Arthur est amoureux de Merlin. Mais chut personne ne le sait, pas même les deux concernés. Histoire mignonne et romantique.


-MERLIN !

Le brun sursauta violemment et se retourna vers la source de ce bruit. Celle-ci n'était autre que l'ex prince héritier, maintenant roi. Le blond s'avançait d'un pas déterminé vers lui, ne lui laissant aucun échappatoire.

-Oui, sir. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Répondit-il d'une voie automatique, et en baissant les yeux.

-Mon armure a besoin d'être cirée et mon lit refait ! Et regarde moi quand tu me parle !

-Bien sir, je m'y rends de ce pas. « Garde tes yeux par terre, ne le regarde pas, surtout pas… Il ne va pas s'en rendre compte »

-Et arrête de m'appeler sir à la fin !

-Oui, Bien sir.. « Fuir, il faut fuir maintenant ! »

Le brun avait l'air d'une biche se retrouvant nez à nez avec un chien de chasse, paniquant il chercha une issue de secours avant de s'enfuir précipitamment en direction de la chambre royale.

Le blond le regarda partir, une interrogation au fond des yeux. Il avait remarqué, depuis quelques temps, que Merlin semblait morose, il ne l'insultait plus, et était devenu beaucoup trop poli à son goût. Oui, il en était sur, quelque chose perturbait profondément le jeune sorcier. Bien évidement qu'il savait que Merlin était un sorcier, au bout de tant d'années, il aurait vraiment été stupide de ne pas remarquer le nombre de fois où la magie lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais il y avait plus que la préoccupation de ce secret magique, il en était persuadé.

Il ressentait un pincement au cœur, voir Merlin le fuir de cette manière, lui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami et confident, lui faisait mal. Parce qu'à part un manque de confiance de la part du brun, qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien être… Et savoir que l'être aimé ne nous fait pas confiance, ça fais mal. Et oui, il en était raide dingue de ce brun.

Merlin entra dans la chambre du roi, puis claqua plus qu'il ne ferma la porte. Il s'y adossa et lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Depuis que Uther était mort et qu'Arthur était devenu roi, depuis que le peuple prospérait, sans crainte et dans la paix, depuis que le prince avait grandit….. Le blond gouvernait d'une manière juste et impartiale. Cet air de sagesse au fond de ses yeux ne le rendait que plus beau au regard du brun. Oui beau, il s'était mis à ressentir un étrange sentiment en le regardant se lever le matin, les cheveux en bataille et une brume de sommeil encore présente dans les yeux. Ce sentiment avait évolué, contre son grès, sans qu'il cherche à le combattre, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et maintenant il en était là : il était inexorablement amoureux de ce satané, stupide, horripilant,sexy et impossible blond, qui lui, ne l'aimerait jamais. JAMAIS. Il avait bien essayé de passer outre, de se comporter normalement,mais… Que faire, comment se comporter quand la personne que l'on aime de tout son cœur, pour qui il aurait sans aucune sorte d'hésitation donné sa propre vie, vivait presque 24/24h avec soi…

« Ne rêve pas mon vieux, un mec, sorcier qui plus est, il ne t'aimera jamais, c'est impossible... » Il pensait profondément que personne ne l'aimerait jamais, pour cause, il savait qu'il était trop maigre, ses oreilles étaient décollées, il était petit, et surtout il suivait le jeune roi partout, ne pensait qu'a lui et ne parlait que de lui, n'ayant quasiment aucun autre sujet de conversation et ramenant tout à Arthur. Et pour couronner le tout, il était d'une timidité maladive, devenant aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot dès que quelqu'un le draguait.

Cette pensée avait fais son chemin, s'incrustant, laissant une marque au fer rouge dans son esprit tourmenté et le brun s'était peu à peu enlisé dans une dépression dont il n'arrivait plus à sortir.

D'un mouvement de la main il refit le lit puis se dirigea vers l'armure. Il ne voulait pas que quelque chose d'aussi important que la sécurité de son roi, passe au second plan, et que, par pur flemmardise de sa part le roi se retrouve blessé.

« Après tout, pourquoi me regarderait-il ? Il n'a aucune raison, je ne ressemble à rien, n'ai aucune conversation… »

Arthur entra dans sa chambre et trouva sans surprise le brun assis par terre, un bout d'armure dans les mains, fixant un point imaginaire de ses yeux mornes.

-Maintenant ça suffit ! J'en ais plus que marre de ton comportement ! Il t'arrive quoi à la fin ?! Ne me répond pas rien, parce que je te jure que je vais m'énerver !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Sir. Je fais ce que vous m'avez demandé. Aurai-je oublier l'écurie ?

-Arrête, oh bordel, arrête !

-Sir, votre langage, je…

Le sorcier n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Arthur avait traversé sa chambre au pas de course, l'avait relevé, saisi par les épaules et le secouait comme un arbre en serrant les dents, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Mon langage t'emmerde Merlin ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive à la fin, quelqu'un t'a fais du mal ? Parle moi !

-Je vous jure qu'il n'y a rien, dit Merlin avec un petit sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Je suis fatigué, et je me fais du souci pour vous, enfin vous et le royaume, et les chevaliers, et.. Bref vous comprenez, c'est juste un petit coup de stress, et peut être que je couve un rhume, avec les saisons qui arrêtent pas de changer, il y a du vent un jour, de la pluie un autre, du soleil.. Expliqua t-il d'une voix oscillante

Le blond n'écoutait plus, il avait laissé descendre ses yeux, qui étaient maintenant fixés sur les lèvres de Merlin, et bon dieu, il jurait que s'il n'arrêtait pas tout de suite de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure de cette façon, il le balançait illico sur la couche royale pour lui faire des choses pas catholiques, pas catholiques du tout…

Merlin avait arrêté de parler et fixait les yeux bleus en face de lui, il se sentit rougir sous le regard qu'ils lui envoyaient. Il suffisait qu'il se mette sur la pointe des pieds, et il pourrait presque l'embrasser… Son cœur lui hurlait se saisir cette chance, de se jeter à l'eau.. Mais son cerveau se rebrancha, « JAMAIS, c'est impossible ! Il ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimeras jamais ! » et il voulut faire un bond en arrière. Voulut seulement, parce que le roi le tenait toujours et le rougissement de son sorcier lui avait donné la furieuse envie de l'embrasser.

Son brun regardait par terre, le regard encore une fois fuyant, une fois de trop

-Merlin, regarde moi. Demanda t-il plus tendrement.

Le regard bleu du sorcier revint se fixer dans ses yeux, s'ancrant un peu plus dans son cœur. Et Arthur sut qu'il allait faire une bêtise…

Saisissant une poignée de cheveux, il tira doucement en arrière, relevant de ce fait la tête du brun, et donc ses adorables lèvres rougies vers lui.

-Pardonne moi Merlin. Et il l'embrassa. Doucement, faisant transparaître tous ses sentiments dans cet unique baiser.

Le brun avait d'abord ouvert les yeux en grand, Arthur faisait quoi là ? What the F*** ?! Arthur était sensé aimer Guenièvre, qui elle sortait avec Lancelot, pas lui. Pas le petit maigrichon sans talents à part celui de se mettre continuellement dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou.

Heureusement son cœur gagna contre son système nerveux et celui-ci grilla au moment même où il sentit la langue du blond passer tout doucement sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il ferma les yeux, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et remonta ses mains pour les croiser derrière la nuque du blond. Ses mains se perdant dans la crinière royale. Et répondit au baiser princier. De tout son coeur, avec tout son amour et toute la peine qu'il ressentait depuis des mois et des mois.

Le blond, s'il en fut surpris, n'en montra rien, son bras libre allant s'enrouler autour des fines hanches sorcières.

Le baiser s'intensifia, mais il fallut bien se remettre à respirer, ils se séparèrent en haletant doucement, leur front se collèrent et ils se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre.

-C'est ça mon problème. Je, ce que je ressens, c'est pas possible.

-Je comprends pas, « c'est pas possible » , c'est pas une réponse ?!

-Et puis, je, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

-Réponds moi et je te répondrai peut être. Le blond retrouva son sérieux en disant cela, mais une tendresse restait présente dans ses yeux.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Que je t'explique ce qui ne va pas, ce qui me perturbe ?

-Oui. Le sérieux dont faisait preuve le brun troubla légèrement le blond. Est-ce que c'était aussi horrible que ça ? Que se passait-il dans la tête du Sorcier ?

Merlin, prenant son courage à deux mains, se colla contre Arthur, leva la tête et le ré-embrassa. Sauf que cette fois, ce ne fût pas un baiser léger et tendre mais plutôt passionné et fougueux. Quelque part, pensa le roi, c'était exactement la personnalité de son brun. Et bien qu'il ne comprenne pas vraiment, en quoi le fait d'embrasser le sorcier pouvait avoir un quelconque lien avec son problème, il se prêtait bien volontiers à l'expérience.

Merlin finit par se reculer.

-Tu as compris ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Mais réessaye, je vais me pencher sur le sujet.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter. Tu vois, j'avais raison, tout ce que tu veux c'est t'amuser, encore et toujours, moi je t'aime mais toi tu joues. Un vrai gamin, tu changeras jamais...Mais je dis pas que je veux que tu changes, hein, après tout c'est comme ça que je t'aime, hein. Et ne t'inquiète pas, dès demain je partirai. Je pense aller vers Albion, mais tu dois t'en moquer. Et …

-Merlin

-Et ne t'en veux pas, je comprends que tu ne puisse pas m'aimer, après tout qui pourrait m'aimer moi…

Arthur ne le laissa pas continuer, le plaquant contre la porte, se collant à lui.

-Sérieusement Merlin, toi aussi tu changeras jamais, toujours à raconter des âneries. Non, stop, tais toi ! Ne dis rien ! Mets toi ça dans la tête, je t'aime, je t'aime depuis des années maintenant. Ne fais pas cette tête, enfin, et ...Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Le brun était prostré, les yeux humides et baissés sur le sol.

-Si tu savais, si tu savais, tu ne dirais pas ça.

-Je sais, Merlin, je sais tout, depuis des années. J'aurais été bien stupide de ne rien voir.

-Tu es certain de m'aimer ? Je t'ai peut être ensorcelé, et tu vas bientôt te réveiller…

-Je te fais confiance, je t'aime. Alors, Merlin, veux tu être avec moi, à moi, pour toujours ?

Merlin avait toujours les yeux humides , mais on pouvait maintenant y revoir la flamme disparût et tant recherché par le blond.

-Je t'aime, n'en doute jamais.

Dehors, le soleil se couchait, laissant les deux amants avec un avenir remplis de rire et de bonheur. Parce que maintenant qu'ils s'étaient trouvés, ils ne pouvaient qu'être heureux.


End file.
